


Backrubs and Blowjobs

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney did something to his back.  John helps fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backrubs and Blowjobs

Rodney sighed as he walked down the hallway. He _hurt_. His back was a mass of knots from stress, and then he'd spent the day hunched over that damn simulation - one that didn't even work when he finally ran it. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed. The door slid open at his mental command, and he wasn't really surprised to see John, sitting at Rodney's desk, using Rodney's third favorite laptop to check his email.

He sighed again, loudly enough for John to hear.

John looked up. "Hard day?"

"Yeah. I know we had plans tonight, but can we postpone them till tomorrow? There's no way that I can have sex tonight - not without being crippled in the morning."

John chuckled a little before he stood up. Rodney noticed that he was barefoot, and couldn't help staring. John had certainly made himself comfortable.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and we'll see what we can do about getting those knots out of your back?"

Rodney nodded mutely and started to strip out of his clothes, letting them fall on the floor. He'd get them later - he hurt too much to pick them up right now. Arguing with John was pointless, especially when he felt this crappy. Shuffling off to the shower, he tried to ignore what John might be planning,

Turning the water as hot as he could stand it, he leaned against the shower wall and let the pressure pound on the knots on his shoulders and neck. It was unfortunate that the stalls were so small that he couldn't get the water to hit the more tender areas, like his lower back. Oh, well, at least the heat was starting to let him relax.

Moving gingerly, he started to soap up, trying not to twist or bend, since that would just make things worse. He took his time, blessing Atlantis's endless hot water. Finally, he started to feel a little waterlogged, so he turned off the spray and stepped out of the shower.

He haphazardly dried off and wandered back out to the room, only to find that John had picked up his clothes, folded his blankets back, and was sitting back at his desk - naked. "What part of 'no sex tonight' did you miss?" he demanded.

"Relax, Rodney. I'm not going to make you have sex if you don't want to," said John. He pointed at the nightstand, where Rodney saw a bottle of massage oil. "A little birdie told me that you were having trouble getting around and I thought a massage might help."

"Oh," said Rodney, mollified. Then a thought struck hi. "That little birdie isn't named Zelenka, is it? I've told him to stay out of my business before."

"I promised not to tell. Now, come lie down."

Rodney gave up on any show of reluctance, and lay down as fast as his back would allow, pillowing his head on his arms. John climbed up on the bed, kneeling astride Rodney's thighs, and reached for the massage oil. Rodney heard the bottle open, and the scent of one of Teyla's herbal remedies filled the air. He'd been disparaging of them at first, but then he'd tried a liniment made of this particular blend back in the first year, and he'd sworn by it ever since. Even once they'd had a regular supply of Ben-Gay again, he'd continued to use it, so he thought that even if John sucked at massages, the oil might help.

From the first touch of John's hands, he realized that John didn't suck.

John's hands were large and warm, and it was clear from the way that he pressed and kneaded the iron bars masquerading as muscle that he had some practice at this. "Oh," he groaned as John hit a particularly tender area between his shoulder blades.

He halfway expected John to laugh again, but he didn't. He just shifted so that he could put even more pressure into it. It hurt, but it hurt _so good_. "Is this working for you?" John asked as his hands pushed on the muscles on either side of his spine.

"Uh, huh," said Rodney. "Very much so."

"Good." Gradually, John's hands moved lower, rubbing the scented oil deep into Rodney's skin, breaking up knots, and generally making Rodney turned into a puddle. By the time he reached the top of Rodney's ass, Rodney was moaning continuously. "I take it that you're feeling better," said John.

"Oh, yeah," said Rodney. He felt warm and drowsy, like he might actually be able to sleep without worrying about what kind of shape he was going to be in in the morning.

When John's weight lifted off his thighs, he whimpered a little. "Just going to get a washcloth," said John. "Relax."

Rodney didn't exactly have much choice. He drifted in a warm, comfortable haze until John returned. When John started to wipe the excess oil from his skin with a warm cloth, he roused a little, but John hushed him, pulling up the blankets and forming a cozy cocoon for him to lie in.

He listened for a moment before he realized that John had gone to put his pants on. Untangling one hand from the blankets, he waved it at John. "Nuh, uh," he said, trying to get his mouth to work right. "You stay here."

"Rodney, if I sleep in that bed with you, you're going to wake up twisted in knots again."

But Rodney hadn't missed the bulge in John's unbuttoned pants. "If you don't, how am I supposed to blow you in the morning?"

"Well," John said, resolve clearly weakening.

"Come on," Rodney said. "Don't you want a reward for all your hard work?"

"Only if you promise that you'll stop if you're hurting."

"Have you ever known me to be stoic?"

"True." John dropped his pants and carefully climbed into the bed, curling around Rodney and making a contented sound once he was settled. He had his head resting on his arms, and his eyes were open, looking at Rodney's. The expression on his face was full of affection and amusement, and Rodney found himself smiling back.

The lights started to dim, clearly being controlled by John, because Rodney hadn't thought them off. In the dark, under the covers, with a back that no longer hurt, he found it easy to drape an arm over John's hip and close his eyes. Sleep claimed him quickly.

The next time he opened them, it was still dark in the room. A glance at the clock showed it to be about four in the morning. He twisted a little, testing out his back, but it felt a lot better than the night before - not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but he could move.

John's eyes were closed, his lashes two dark crescents on his cheeks. He was relaxed and smiling slightly in his sleep, like he was having a good dream. Rodney couldn't resist, leaning forward and kissing John's cheek, and then his lips, just a soft brush. John's lips flexed and he made a soft sound.

Rodney thought the lights up to low when one of John's hands came up and wrapped around Rodney's biceps, even as his eyes blinked open. He looked confused for a split second, and then his expression cleared. "Rodney - " he said softly.

"Shh," said Rodney, leaning forward to kiss John again. John's mouth opened under his, inviting him in. Rodney took shameless advantage, deepening the kiss as John gave a soft, breathy moan. He started to twist, so that he could kneel next to John's legs, but his back gave a warning twinge.

So instead, he released his hold on John and climbed out of the bed. John reached for him, trying to pull him back, but Rodney resisted. "Turn on your back," he said.

John obeyed, and Rodney climbed back on the bed, resting his head on John's stomach and curling his lower body around John's legs carefully. It brought John's half hard cock within reach of his mouth, and he licked over the head, grinning as John went fully hard so fast that Rodney was hugely complimented.

One of John's hands landed in his hair. He didn't push down, or try to pull Rodney's hair. He just rested it there as Rodney started to suck.

He wasn't in any sort of rush, so he kept his mouth soft as he sucked, using his tongue to trace around the head. He wrapped one hand around John's cock, jacking it slowly. John moaned above him. "Oh, god, so good."

Rodney couldn't exactly say anything with his mouth full, so he just sucked a little harder, moved his hand a little faster. John's breath was starting to come unevenly, and his hand tightened convulsively. "Please don't tease," he said quietly. "I don't think I can take it."

Knowing that he was turning John on that much made Rodney groan, and the vibrations made John thrust a little. At the angle that Rodney was sucking, he couldn't take John any deeper, so instead he increased the suction, bobbing his head a few inches and moving his hand in conjunction. John's hips were moving restlessly, and Rodney rode it out, not fighting him at all.

Suddenly, John shifted so that his cock pulled out of Rodney's mouth. Rodney chased after it with his mouth, but John's hand pushed him back. He twisted, saying, "Your turn to get on your back."

Rodney got a mental image of what John wanted to do, and moaned. Carefully, he twisted till he was on his back, resting his feet on the floor. John went to all fours above him, his cock right above Rodney's mouth, and Rodney opened to take it in as John lowered his hips.

He could tell that John was being careful about not choking him - he moved slowly and carefully. But Rodney didn't _want_ him to be careful. He wanted John to just take what he wanted. Since he was flat on his back, he didn't have to worry about twisting and hurting his back, so he didn't see any reason why he couldn't have what he wanted.

Reaching up, he wrapped his hands around John's hips and tugged until he came lower, sliding deeper into Rodney's mouth. Rodney kept pulling until the head of John's dick pressed against the back of his throat, and there he stopped. John got the hint about how much deeper he could go, and started to move faster, deeper, moaning loudly.

Rodney sucked eagerly, swallowing every time John went deep. It didn't take long for John to groan loudly, thrusting wildly before coming down Rodney's throat.

He swallowed it all, licking his lips as John pulled out and twisted so that he could collapse, twisted around Rodney. "Gimme a second," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Rodney hadn't even realized that he'd gotten hard, but now that he was no longer actively sucking on John, his own dick was letting him know that it was time to come. He stroked it, his touch super light. "Okay," he said breathily. "I'll wait."

John kissed him, and reached for his cock, wrapping his hand around Rodney's, and started to stroke. "Sometime when your back isn't hurting, I want to ride your cock," he said, voice husky.

The mental image of what John would look like, sitting astride his hips and moving with that careless grace... Rodney groaned and tried to lift his hips into John's touch. John wrapped his leg over Rodney's and said, "Nuh, uh. You stay still for this."

Rodney groaned at the sensation of being restrained. Their hands were moving faster, and Rodney wasn't sure which of them had sped things up, but the pleasure was starting to crest. With a cry that he couldn't stop, he came, come spurting over both of their hands. John gentled him through the aftershocks, and then lifted their hands to his mouth, where he started to lick away the come.

If Rodney hadn't already come hard enough to kill brain cells, the sight would have made him hard again. As it was, he could only moan at the sight and feel of John's pink tongue licking away any trace of Rodney's orgasm.

When he finished, he released his grip on Rodney's hand, and slid down so that he could pillow his head on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney smiled and said, "You know, we should really move up. This is going to be hell on both of our backs in a few hours."

John sighed and said, "Do we have to?" already sounding half asleep.

"Yes." Rodney chivvied him off the bed, and then shifted so that he was lying in it properly. John joined him in seconds, turning to make himself comfortable. Warm and sated, Rodney smiled to himself and closed his eyes, turning the lights off again. Maybe when the alarm went off, he'd be able to talk John into a quickie backrub to get through the day.


End file.
